Kingdom Hearts: Timp Jump
by The-Holy-Arbiter
Summary: General RAAM copyright Epic studios Avatar the last airbender copyright nickeloeon Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Genie copyright Disney Square Enix Gorea[not from Metroid Prime: Hunters] copyright me rated T for blood, gore, and violence


Sora and Gorea drifted in a timeless limbo for about a year. When Danny, Katara, Aang, Toph, and Sokka tried to retrieve him they were hurled back in time to the moment before Sora disappeared there ages hadn't changed or anything, they were still 17 or 18. They just went on as if the time they all spent with, and looking for, Sora had never happened. They did not completely forget him, they kept on thinking about him and wondering 'Who is he?' Fire Lord Ozai and others had not been defeated with the exception of the Organization. Gorea looked forward and saw a bright light, "Well that's my way out," Gorea said, "Have a happy and lonely eternity."

Sora realized he could use this to get out as well. He raced for the light that Gorea was running to. He tackled his opponent and unintentionally sent both of them through.

* * *

On Kyoshi Island…

A sudden glow had appeared from Avatar Kyoshi's statue. All of the islanders ran out to see what was causing it. Suddenly a boy around 19 years of age flew out of the statue. He landed with a **thud**. He slowly got up as the Kyoshi warriors surrounded him. He summoned up a flame and threw it all directions. He then ran behind the leader of the village and with a single bound cleared half of the village. Suddenly the eyes of Kyoshi's statue lit up and it was wrapped in vines. The vines unraveled to reveal a demonic creature. He snapped his connection with the huge pillar and leapt down causing Suki to lose her balance.

"Aw, scared?" the creature asked, "Good."

He extended some vines and began to strangle her. The young man leapt in between them and sliced off the vines.

"Can't you mind your own business Sora, you brat," the creature asked.

"I guess I can't Gorea," Sora replied.

Gorea leapt off but Sora swung the Keyblade as an illusion of InuYasha flashed over his body for a spilt second. Five beams of energy lashed out and blasted Gorea into pieces, leaving only his head.

"Curse you," Gorea growled as a barrier surrounded his head and it flew off.

Sora just stared at his new Keyblade (the Chasers' style Keyblade) in disbelief.

"How the…" Sora started. Then suddenly the platoon of warriors had him detained. "Come now ladies, will we have to repeat the earlier incident?"

"Stand down," someone said. Sora turned and saw the young woman he had saved. "See there's a girl with looks AND brains," Sora said with a smile. Suki blushed as she looked Sora over. He was at least 6 foot 3 inches tall. He had very long hair that was spiky at the top. He wore a black jacket with a blue and red shirt under it.

"You wouldn't happen to know were the avatar is would you?" he asked.

The warriors were on guard instantly, "It's not like that, I'm an old friend of his and I was wondering where him and his group is."

"They should be in Ba Sing Se by now," Suki replied.

"How would I get there?" Sora asked. Suki grabbed his shoulder "Just keep going in that direction and you should see a huge wall after a while, the city's just inside." Suki said pointing over the ocean.

"Thanks," Sora said as he called on his blade again. Suddenly a blue smoke emanated from the tip. A large spirit appeared, "Hey Sora," he said.

"No time to talk Genie, we have a city to get to," Sora said.

"Awesome!" Genie cried out. He clapped and in a poof of blue smoke a motorbike appeared, "Road Trip!" Genie said already in a helmet and wearing a pair of goggles, ""Get on kid!" Sora hopped on the back and the machine took off into the air.

* * *

The friends jumped the great wall and headed for the city. They landed and Genie disguised himself as an ordinary city person and doing the same with Sora. They approached the palace after Genie saw a general get captured. They saw a huge hole in the earth. Genie heard something from far up the palace steps, "I'll go check there you go down there," Genie said. Sora nodded and slid down the steep hole. Genie poofed inside the castle. 

Genie arrived just in time to hear, "This fight is over," he looked over to see a young woman threatening a king with a blowtorch-like flame. He snapped his fingers and the king disappeared. "Don't worry your majesty, your safe here," Genie whispered.

He poofed down and proceded to distract Tai Lee with a very bizarre jig. He slapped her in the face every so often. Azula raced behind him and struck out with lightning. Genie disappeared and Azula accidentally hit Tai Lee. Genie poofed Sokka and Toph out of there and took them and the king to Sora.

* * *

Sora meanwhile had just reached the end of the tunnel and saw Aang and Katara running towards the exit. "We've gotta find Sokka and Toph!" Katara said. Suddenly a blue flame exploded to their left. They looked back and saw Azula smiling. Suddenly she was plowed into the earth. A warrior in a white kimono with dark blue trim stood up with Azula in a submission hold.

"Get out of here now!" he snapped. Azula wrenched free and went after Katara but a fire strike blocked her. Behind her was Zuko! She glared at him but suddenly his view turned from her to Sora. He launched a fireball at Sora and he blocked it. "Go now I'll hold them off!" Sora ordered, "Your friends should be at the mouth of the tunnel."

He blocked a lightning bolt and several fire attacks and retaliated by hurling some of the surrounding crystals at the two with earthbending. Suddenly a fire blast launched Zuko towards the wall. Iroh dropped in from a tunnel. "Listen to him and go! We'll keep them off of you as long as we can!" Iroh ordered. Dai Lee Agents dropped in and blocked the exit.

"Old man you take the royal pains in the ass and I'll get the rest," Sora said. Sora grabbed Aang and Katara and threw them forward. He created a small stone cart and the pair landed in it. He launched it up the tunnel and ran over Dai Lee in the process. Sora closed the tunnel behind them. The Dai Lee tried to reopen it but with lightning speed Sora started to take down any man who tried to reopen the tunnel. After all of the agents were unconscious or dead he ran to Iroh's aid. He stood next to the old man, "So you take the pompous prick and I'll take the spoiled bitch?" Sora said with a hint of humor in his voice. Iroh smiled and nodded. The two leapt at their opponents.

* * *

After about four minutes Azula and Zuko hit the floor hard. Sora drew the Keyblade and suddenly felt it get hit four times and break. He looked back and saw that a stunned Dai Lee agent had launched four earth blasts at him with the intention of breaking his weapon. Zuko ran up to the Dai Lee, "Let's get outta here!" he barked. Soon both were sliding up the tunnel. Sora looked down and away holding his head as though in pain. Iroh walked up to him, "Young man are you alright?" Iroh asked. Sora looked up and half his face was like shadow heartless and had fangs, the other half was normal. He looked at a stunned Azula, as some Dai Lee gathered her up; but not before they launched their attacks at Iroh, knocking him out. Sora charged one Dai Lee and grabbed him in a headlock. Azula turned to the other one and ordered him to get her out of the caves. They slid up the tunnel. Genie was at the mouth of the tunnel when they fled; he had seen Sora's transformation. He ran up to the shattered remains of the Keyblade and reassembled them. Using his magic he merged them into one weapon again, but it had reverted to the Ultima Keyblade (KH2 version). He jammed the handle into Sora's hand and the shadows dissipated. Sora shook his head to regain his senses; he then picked up Iroh and carted him the full length of the tunnel. Zuko appeared at the mouth of the tunnel, grabbed his uncle and roundhoused Sora in the face. "What did you do!?" Zuko snapped. Sora got up rubbing his cheek, "The Dai Lee did this, not me," Sora snapped back. The Earth King and the Generals approached him and bowed to him, "Thank you for helping these fine heroes save my kingdom from the fire nation," the Earth King said, "as thanks you all are invited to a party tomorrow at sundown."

"I'm there," Sora replied, "Would you care to accompany me Katara?"

"How do you know me?" Katara asked.

"Just meet me at the party, I can jog your memory in an instant," Sora said.

"Why not here?" Aang asked, slightly irritated.

"The party's a better place for it," Sora said, "See you at sundown!" Sora called back as he walked towards the city.

* * *

Genie was ready whenever Sora whistled. Sora calmly walked up to the front of the line, "We've been expecting you, please come in," the greeter said.

"Thank you," Sora said.

There was a massive turn out for the party. But as soon as the music entered his ear he gagged. Katara walked up to him, "Hi, um… what's your name again?" she asked.

"The name's Sora," Sora replied, "Don't worry the memories will come back to you."

"When?"

"Right now," Sora said as he let out a sharp whistle. Genie appeared behind the musicians and in a poof of black smoke they changed from kimonos to black tuxedoes. With the new instruments Genie provided they started to play the song Sora and Katara danced to when they first met, "Jump in the Line" by Harry Bellefonte. Sora offered his hand, "Shall we dance?" Katara's eyes widened causing Sora to smile, "Sure."

He took her hand and wrapped his arm around her waist causing Katara to gasp. Sora smiled slightly, "I'll start slow so until you remember the dance." Genie poofed up a microphone and started singing.

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time_

Katara actually started to get into the moves after the first minute or so.

"That's it!" Sora smiled. The pair started to dance faster.

_My girl's name is Senora  
I tell you friends, I adore her  
And when she dances, oh brother  
She's a hurricane in all kinds of weather_

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa_

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line-Whoa  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time_

_You can talk about cha cha  
Tango, waltz, or de rumba  
Senora's dance has more title  
You jump in the saddle  
Hold on to de bridle_

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Rock your body, child!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa_

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time-Whoa  
Work, work, work, senora, work your body line-Yep  
Work, work, work, senora, work it all the time_

_Senora, she's a sensation  
The reason for aviation  
And fellas, you got to watch it  
When she wind up she bottom she go like a rocket_

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Hoist those skirts a little higher!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)- Of de jiminy  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whoa oh oh oh_

_Shake, shake, shake, senora_

_Shake your body line  
Work, work, work, senora  
Work it all the time_

_Dance, dance, dance, senora  
Dance it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora  
Work it all the time_

_Senora dances calypso  
Left to right is de tempo  
And when she gets the sensation  
She go up in the air  
Come down in slow motion_

_(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Somebody, help me!  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-OK, I believe you  
(Jump in de line, rock your body in time)-Whooooa_

_Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake your body line  
Shake, shake, shake, senora, shake it all the time  
Work, work, work, senora!!_

Sora and Katara stopped gasped for breath as the partygoers applauded. Sokka applauded between handfuls of food. Aang was off in the corner by himself glaring at Sora. Sora and Katara walked off of the dance floor and Katara kissed him. "I do remember! Sora, it's been so long!" Katara said hugging him, "I can't believe I forgot!"

She looked around, "Where's Donald and Goofy?" Katara asked, "In fact ever since you came out of the caves you've been deep in thought when you're alone."

Genie grabbed Katara by the shoulder; she saw he had Aang, Sokka and Toph with him. "Come on, the party's ending anyway, I'll explain everything since you don't seem to remember. Come on Sora," Genie said.

* * *

"You see I had always been with Sora, watching over him. I'd assist him in battle whenever he needed my help," Genie started, "When you and he were separated his heart was corrupted by the then unknown Gorea. He was manipulating him like a puppet, sending him from world to world collecting the most powerful hearts. Then you all followed him to a place called feudal Japan, where you all met InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, and Shippo. He found a shrine belonging to a monk named Ungai, which had housed the location of the artifact, which had imprisoned Gorea. Ungai scattered the artifacts that were needed to reveal the location of Gorea's prison. You and your friends, Danny Phantom the ghost boy, InuYasha and his friends, Donald and Goofy all split up in order to find the artifacts before Sora did. After finding and storing all of the artifacts InuYasha ran off to help Donald and Goofy. He returned with the grim news that the two had been mutilated. Under Gorea's complete control, Sora couldn't do anything to stop himself from slaughtering his two best friends." Genie sighed and then started to finish as Sora walked out to the inn's balcony, "Sora retrieved the artifacts from the box we stored them in, found and went to Gorea's prison. He found an odd fruit in the chest, which lashed vines out and grabbed Sora along with the two villains standing not far behind him, Naraku and Sephiroth. He drained their dark power and all of the hearts Sora had collected to revive himself. A battle soon ensued and Gorea was severely wounded he opened a warp tunnel and slipped through trying to escape. Sora was grief stricken knowing the fact that he ripped his own friends limb from limb with his own hands. You tried to comfort him but suddenly Gorea reached out of the reopened warp vortex and dragged him through. You all said your quick goodbyes and chased after them. You and your friends were dumped back on your world in the time before Ozai was defeated and I can only guess that that's what happened to Danny too. Sora and Gorea were trapped in a timeless limbo for about a year before exiting into this world." Genie finished. Katara looked out the inn's window to see Sora climb up to the roof. Katara climbed up to join him.

* * *

"Genie told us what happened," Katara said.

"So what? You're going to chew me out too huh?" Sora asked looking away.

"No it's just that I know what its like to lose someone close," Katara said placing two fingers on her mother's necklace.

"No you don't, you weren't forced to kill them and bathe in their blood," Sora said.

Katara wrapped one arm around Sora's shoulders, "Sora, give it time. The pain'll pass," Katara said as she leaned onto his shoulder.

Sora placed his hand gently over her's, 'Katara, if I had stayed that way any longer I may have come after you with those blood drenched claws,' Sora thought.

* * *

The Fire Nation guards in Ozai's throne room were on guard as soon as they heard a cry of pain from the guards outside.

"Gorea what is the meaning of this?" Ozai snapped looking to the Demon standing by him. Gorea just looked forward and smiled. The guards were thrown through the door and it broke into splinters. A creature in a long black coat walked through the hole in the doors. The throne room guards attacked the intruder. The guards' fireblasts glanced off of the intruder's chest. He backhanded both guards and lifted one off of the ground by his shoulder. He took out a sword and ran the guard through with it. He glared at the guard as the guard drew his last breaths. Ozai removed his cape and leapt down at the intruder. He launched a fireblast and caught the creature in the eye. The creature looked down and there were no burns on his face. Ozai threw a kick but the intruder caught it. He tore off Ozai's leg and used it to swat off Ozai's head. Gorea caught the head and took the flame "crown" from it he placed it in his own topknot and sat upon the thrown.

"So good of you to come on such short notice, General RAAM," Gorea said sarcastically. RAAM started to charge but was stopped cold by the vines coming from Gorea's fingertips.

"_You destroyed my world_!" RAAM growled.

"Not destroyed, relocated," Gorea started, "If you want your world returned to how it once was you will follow every order I give you, do you agree?"

"I do, on one condition, I get one last thing in," RAAM said.

"O.K. what is your one last thing?" Gorea asked. RAMM just hacked a loogie into Gorea's face. Gorea just dropped RAAM and wiped the saliva from his face. RAAM got up, "_What do you need me to do_?" RAAM asked brushing himself off.

"Take a platoon of troops to this location and retrieve this boy. And bring him back alive!" Gorea ordered handing RAAM a wanted poster of Aang. RAAM stomped out of the room as Gorea sat back on his new throne.

* * *

Aang and co. was visiting Kyoshi Island when Suki ran into the room. "Fire Nation!" she exclaimed.

Aang, Katara, Toph, and Sora ran outside. They looked to the shore and saw around 100-150 soldiers standing at attention. Suddenly an extremely heavy footfall started and a tall figure clad in a long black coat started towards the front. He pushed past the front row and looked forward. It pulled out a poster and looked at it, then at Aang, then back to the poster. It crumpled up the poster and threw it aside.

"_Burn this place! Burn it to the ground_!" he yelled in a snarling voice. He then leapt forward and swung at Aang but was intercepted by Sokka. Sokka got a backhand to the face, which caused him to crumple to the ground with a broken jaw. The creature proceded to grab Sokka by the shoulder and lifted him with little effort so they were face to face. Suddenly Sokka grunted in pain, the air ripped from his lungs as the creature's dagger shaped sword pierced through his stomach, "_Say hi to Satan for me would you_?" the creature said chuckling a bit. Katara gasped as she saw blood gush through her brother's mouth. Sora was fighting a fire nation soldier; he knocked him out and turned around when Katara gasped. He saw Sokka impaled on the leader's sword. The leader ripped the sword out and tossed Sokka's corpse forward. Blood splattered the ground around Sokka and on Sokka's chest and face. Katara tried to attack him but Aang stopped her then attacked the leader himself. He got a fist in the face, knocking him out. He picked Aang up and slung him over his shoulder.

"_Back to the ship, now_!" he ordered. He slowly stomped away. As he did he pulled out his blood-drenched sword and cleaned it on the side of one of the huts. He sheathed it and walked onto the ship as it pulled away and headed to the fire nation. Katara was kneeling over her dying brother crying.

"Hey Sora, take care of my sister would ya?" Sokka gargled. Sora nodded, he looked away biting his lip. Sokka's head fell back as he died. Sora looked in the distance and still saw the leader's ship. He whistled and Genie appeared.

"We have a ship to catch, Genie," Sora asked. Genie smiled as he grabbed and hurled Sora to the ship, Sora pulled out his Keyblade. It now resembled a dark version of the Ultima Keyblade. He landed on the deck and hit the leader in the head with the handle of his Keyblade. He caught Aang and leapt off of the ship.

"_Turn back_!" the leader yelled. Sora threw his Keyblade and it destroyed the ship's engine. He then swam to shore swiftly. RAAM leapt off of the ship after them. Sora ran onto the shore with Aang on his back. He dropped him to the sand and Suki tended to him. The fire nation's leader erupted from the surf carrying a harpoon from a fire nation tank. He swung it like a medieval flail and caught Sora in one kidney with the hook. Sora yelled in pain. The chain pulled him in but then the Keyblade began its return trip and caught the creature in the head. His grip loosened and Sora proceded to yank the hook out of his back.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he held his wound.

"_I am General RAAM_," he replied.

He swung the chain again and aimed a Katara who was still next to Sokka's corpse. Sora grabbed the chain and broke about three quarters of it off. He closed the hooks and threw the harpoon-like weapon at RAAM and the hooks extended and grabbed RAAM's back. Sora swung him around once and hurled him into the Unagi's harbor. The Unagi's fin was seen cutting through the waves and then it dived down. Sora went up to Katara and tried to comfort her.

* * *

Later after Sokka was laid to rest and Aang and company left, the Unagi burst through the waves and dropped to the shore, dead. The Kyoshi warriors cautiously walked up to the corpse. It stirred slightly; suddenly the mouth was being forced open. General RAAM rolled out of the Unagi's mouth. He still had the grappling hook in his stomach. He pushed the hook out of his back and then broke the chain and everything fell to the ground. He reached to his sword only to discover it had been lost in the water. He saw Suki charging him and he grabbed her by her throat. "_Where did the airbender go_?" he growled, "_and I suggest you tell me unless you want everyone here to die_."

She slowly pointed to the southwest. "They're headed back to the South Pole," Suki said through gasps for air. RAAM cracked a bizarre smile, "_Now was that so hard_?" RAAM asked sarcastically as he threw her down. He swam to the broken down ship and boarded it.

"General RAAM, sir," one soldier said as he snapped to attention. RAAM just pushed past him as he headed to the rusty old mini ship and launched it. He raced to the South Pole.

* * *

Katara was still mourning the death of her brother. They were inside Grandma Kanna's igloo when Kanna asked Sora if she could talk to him outside.

"What happened?" Kanna asked.

"Sokka just tried to protect Aang and got killed in the process that's all," Sora explained.

"_Aren't you going to tell her who killed him_?" a voice snarled behind him.

Sora's eyes widened in fright. "No…" he uttered. Suddenly a huge ice block was hurled at RAAM and pinned him to a snow bank. Master Pakku stood atop the watchtower. "Get everyone out of here, Sora and I can handle this!" Pakku ordered. Sora attempted a roundhouse but RAAM just caught his foot and flipped him through the air. Pakku whipped him in the face with an ice whip. RAAM grabbed him quickly by his throat and chucked him in the direction everyone else was running. Sora sprang back up and kicked RAAM in the jaw. RAAM wiped the blood from his lipless mouth and threw him with Pakku. He stomped through the snow towards the group who was backed into a glacier. Suddenly his foot was swallowed by the snow and frozen in place. He looked around until he saw Katara; her face was shrouded by her hair. Her hands started to move down and RAAM was pulled into the ice more and more. RAMM grabbed his leg and tore it out of the ice. He charged the young water bender. She stood her ground, "Katara get out of there!" Sora yelled. Katara swiftly vanished into the snow, a hole in the snow closing above her. RAAM drove both fists into the snow and found that she had disappeared. Katara rose from the snow behind him and she rose a 5 foot thick slab of ice in front of RAAM. She grabbed one hand with a water whip and froze it to the slab. She did the same to the other hand and both of RAAM's feet. She leapt up to his chest and pushed the slab over. She pushed the slab over the huge glacier. Around halfway down Katara made the entire face of the glacier collapse and fall on RAAM. This caused RAAM to sink to the deepest depths of the southern ocean. About halfway to the sea floor the ice broke and RAAM's corpse was carried away by the currents. Katara dropped to her knees after using so much energy in one fight. Sora limped up to her and kneeled beside her. Katara threw herself into him and cried. Sora embraced her and patted her on the back.

"It's O.K. you were here for me in my time of pain, now I'm here for you," Sora said.

Katara cried the whole way back to the village.

* * *

The group moved on to the Fire Nation and, with Genie's help, got through the blockade. They snuck to the palace, Sora took out the guards as they were run in to. The group finally ended up at the doors to the throne room. Sora forced them open and a head plopped down in front of them. It was Ozai's severed head. Sora kicked it aside, "I never would've imagined you were strong enough to kill Ozai, Gorea," Sora said with a smile.

"I wasn't, RAAM did that for me," Gorea chuckled. He stood up off of the throne and walked towards them. Katara got enraged and tried to attack. Sora stopped her, "No Katara, he's mine," Sora said glaring at Gorea.

Gorea smiled but was almost incinerated by a lightning blast. Azula stood there, her hand still gave off a thick smoke.

"You are the one who killed my father!" she snapped.

"You flatter me but no, I did not directly kill him," Gorea said, "I may have caused his death but that's entirely different."

Azula tried to launch another attack but Sora caught her fingers and shot the lightning straight at the ceiling.

"I told Katara and I'm telling you, he's MINE," Sora snapped throwing Azula aside.

Gorea chuckled under his breath, "This'll be fun," He said.

Sora and Gorea disappeared and only reappeared for split seconds as their blades clashed. Sora with the Dark Ultima clashed with Gorea and his Oblivion keyblade. Gorea hit the ground hard and Sora landed in front of him with his sword up to his neck.

Gorea propped himself up on one arm. "You're a lot stronger than I expected, Sora," Gorea said through gasps for air.

Sora raised his sword above his head. "When a warrior of the keyblade has someone he has to protect, his power grows beyond anything YOU could ever comprehend Gorea," he said.

He swung his sword but was stopped by a pair of broad swords. The Blue Spirit stood between Sora and Gorea, Gorea saw and opportunity and took it to escape. But the Blue Spirit wouldn't have that; he gave chase with Sora close behind. The Spirit slid underneath Gorea and sliced off his feet. Gorea stumbled for the exit. The Blue Spirit's swords pinned Gorea's wrists to the stone floor in a heart beat. Sora pushed past the Blue Spirit just as Gorea detached his hands and shot vines to the ceiling in order to escape. Suddenly a boomerang came down from the rafters and cut Gorea loose, sending him into the flames that burned behind the fire lord's throne. Gorea burned to ashes as the boomerang made its return trip to a shady figure still in the rafters. He cut through the wooden roof and escaped as the last ashes of Gorea were swept away by the wind.

Sora was suspicious of the new guy so he leapt up to the roof to investigate.

"Stop!" Sora commanded which caused the figure to freeze in its tracks, "Who are you?" Sora asked. The figure turned. Half of his face was gone! There was nothing but bone! His right forearm and hand was also nothing but bone. He looked straight at Sora and Sora's eyes widened in surprise and fright. The figure wrapped his bony fingers around Sora's neck. He held him over the throne room floor.

"I can't have her know, not yet," he said as he dropped Sora down to the floor below. Toph caught him in a bowl of rock and dirt only about 7 feet into his fall. He was knocked out by the lip of the earth bowl and was carried out.

* * *

One of Gorea's spores survived an incineration. It drifted until it found a very familiar corpse lying on the beach. It was General RAAM. It drifted into his skeletal mouth and a glow appeared from inside the mouth of the General. The eyes of the brute shot open and he dragged himself up from the sand. _  
_


End file.
